Splishing and Splashing - an alternative take
by Two-Tone Dearly
Summary: An alternate telling of Splishing and Splashing, what happens when a ban on the pups from swimming at Hiccup Hole goes out of hand? And will Lucky ever apologize to Lucy the Goose?


It was a hot summer day as the pups headed down toward Hiccup Hole, at the lead was Patch whom had heard Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot were banned from the swimming hole by Lucy after she was splashed and had an argument with Lucky. "That was a pretty bone headed thing for Lucky to do." Patch told his siblings whom were behind him.

"I could have told you that. If Lucky could at least follow the rules none of that would have happened." Penny walked up beside Patch, she too felt Lucky could have been more mature than that to argue with somebody older than he was.

"Well you don't know Lucky like I do, then again he does have a lot of pride in himself." Two-Tone told Penny, she was behind her dictatorial sister as she spoke up, behind her was Jewel, Wizzer, and Dipstick among the other pups.

"Uhh yeah, even Mooch wouldn't be that dumb... I think." Dipstick added in.

"Look guys, Lucky and his group got punished. That's all that there is to it." Patch told his younger siblings as they arrived at Hiccup Hole. Patch was about to step in when Lucy approached them.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Lucy asked Patch, the old goose was glaring at the larger dalmatian puppy.

"We were going to take a swim, and unlike my little brother I won't argue." Patch told Lucy.

"I distinctly said you dalmatian puppies are banned from the swimming hole." Lucy told Patch

"Say what?!" Penny dashed up to Lucy. "What do you mean we are all banned?!" She asked in shock.

"That's what I said, now leave before I have your parents ground you like they did those ruffian siblings of yours." Lucy warned the pups

"That's not fair!" Two-Tone shouted at Lucy.

"Yeah! It wasn't my fault I wizzed in the water last time!" Wizzer added in before gasping and covering his muzzle, Lucy glared at the smaller dalmatian.

"You contaminated my pond?!" Lucy's feathers frilled up, she was angry.

"Oh way to go Einstein." Jewel said with sarcasm in her voice. "Now we'll never get to swim here." She pouted.

"I said I was sorry!" Wizzer pleaded his case, Patch seen enough as he led the others away from the swimming hole.

"Guys we need to talk to mom and dad." Patch told his siblings, they all agreed as they headed toward the farmhouse, Penny was the first to notice Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot running back onto the farm, from what she could guess Steven tried to make a meal out of them.

"And where are you running from?" Penny asked Lucky as he came to a stop.

"Lucky I told you it was a bad idea to try swimming in the swamp! I could have been eaten!" Spot yelled at Lucky.

"Okay so the swamp was a bad ide... hey why aren't you guys swimming at Hiccup Hole?" Lucky asked Penny.

"Well thanks to your immaturity Lucky we all got banned from Hiccup Hole, well that and Wizzer's bladder too." Penny told Lucky.

"Well that's not fair of Lucy to punish you guys for what ..." Lucky swallowed his pride "What I did." he said grumbling to himself.

"Penny can you give it a rest?" Two-Tone spoke up for Lucky.

"Lucky we're gonna try to get the ban overturned so we can all swim at Hiccup Hole. Just don't do anything crazy okay?" Patch asked Lucky.

"But it's like an oven out here, even the barn is like a million degrees!" Lucky told Patch.

"Lucky just let us mature pups handle this okay?" Penny told Lucky as she went inside, Patch sighed and followed.

"Come on guys, I know of a better place to swim at." Lucky eyed toward Cruella's

"Lucky, I don't think that's such a wise idea." Cadpig tried to detour Lucky's train of thought but Lucky was already headed toward Cruella's, Cadpig sighed and followed along with Rolly and Spot.

"Well here comes trouble." Two-Tone said with a sigh as she watched Lucky lead his group off toward Cruella's. "Maybe Lucky has a point guys, Cruella has a pool and it's big enough for all of us, then again this is Cruella, the lady who tried to kill us all for our fur and is trying to steal our home." Two-Tone turned to Jewel, Dipstick, and Wizzer.

"Two-Tone, your not thinking of doing what I think your thinking of." Jewel looked at Two-Tone as if she was crazy.

"Relax, I maybe overheated but not crazy." Two-Tone told Jewel.

"Uhh then what are you?" Dipstick asked, Two-Tone face pawed. Meanwhile inside Patch and Penny told their parents what was going on, Pongo and Perdita looked a bit surprised to hear what Lucy did.

"Pongo I didn't think Lucy would take it this far." Perdita told her husband, her voice did sound worried.

"Same, she knew we grounded Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig. And Cornelia grounded Spot. She shouldn't have a problem, we better go to Hiccup Hole and talk to Lucy." Pongo told Perdita, the two dalmatians headed outside with Penny and Patch following.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Two-Tone asked as she saw her parents walk by.

"We're going to have a long talk with Lucy about the ban she has on all of you." Pongo told Two-Tone, she and the other pups followed their parents to Hiccup Hole. The group soon arrived at the swimming hole as Lucy approached the dalmatians.

"I said no dal... Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Dearly." Lucy said to Pongo and Perdita. "What brings you to my pond?" the old goose asked

"We want to discuss why you banned all our puppies from the pond." Pongo answered

"Well after what your ruffian son did and what your other son did in here, that gives me the right to ban them." Lucy explained.

"Geez! I said I was sorry! I can't help it!" Wizzer spoke up.

"You have to excuse him Lucy, he has a bad bladder." Pongo told Lucy.

"Yes you can't fault him for that." Perdita added in.

"Hm I guess not, but still those puppies make too much noise when they play in here, and for one of them to splash me, absurd!" Lucy told Pongo and Perdita.

"Well we did discipline Lucky for his actions as well as the others involved." Pongo told Lucy. The goose seemed relieved to hear that.

"But you shouldn't take your grudges out on all our puppies just because of what one of them did." Perdita also told Lucy.

"Well, maybe I was a bit hasty. Alright fine I'll let them swim in the pond only under the condition they don't bother me or splash me." Lucy told Pongo and Perdita, the two dalmatians nodded their heads as they turned to the pups.

"Well pups, do you agree to those terms?" Pongo asked.

"Sure dad." Patch answered his father.

"Oh no..." Two-Tone suddenly remembered. "Lucky took off toward Cruella's!" Two-Tone told everybody.

"Why would he do such a boneheaded thing like that?" Penny asked

"Now Penny, that's no way to talk about your brother like that." Perdita told Penny.

"Sorry mom but I swear he acts so rash. Besides what will he find at Cruella's?" Penny asked

"Her swimming pool, he thinks we should swim over there. No way I'm setting a paw in there after Cruella tried to make me a fashion statement the wrong way." Two-Tone told Penny.

"Well his loss I suppose." Penny decided to go swimming as did the rest of the pups, they all began to have a good time when Lucky and the others arrived looking like they've been through hell and back.

"I told you it was a bad idea Lucky, did you listen to me? Nooo you went ahead and did it anyway!" Spot told Lucky

"Oh be quiet Spot." Lucky sighed before he saw everybody at Hiccup Hole. "Hey wait a sec, how come everybody's here? I thought Lucy banned everybody?" he asked.

"Well son, we all talked with Lucy and she overturned the ban, though I think you need to apologize to her." Pongo told Lucky, he and Perdita sat at the bank of Hiccup Hole.

"Do I have to?" Lucky whined.

"Luck, we wanna swim just as bad as you do, I think you should apologize." Rolly told Lucky.

"Alright fine." Lucky went to Lucy's nest. "Uh Lucy?" Lucky spoke up

"Yes?" Lucy glared at Lucky.

"I wanna apologize for being a jerk. And for splashing you." Lucky apologized to Lucy. The goose looked at Lucky and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, apology accepted then. Just don't splash me again okay?" Lucy told Lucky.

"I won't, promise!" Lucky rushed back to the others before jumping into the water and splashing his siblings. The pups played and swam in the pond with their parents watching them and making sure they behaved properly so that way to make sure no problems come up again.


End file.
